Honeymooning on Silent Waters
by Gredival
Summary: [UPDATE: Epilogue complete] Sequel to: The Definition of Perfection. Every love story must undoubtedly come to an end. Or can it continue on?
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess or Ah! My Goddess or the characters in any way shape form.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize that as a fanfiction based with characters I do not own it would be pretty easy for someone to steal and plagiarize my work. So be it. I am putting this up so people can enjoy it. If you wish to use this story please contact me for permission, I will probably grant it. And if you have the time or experience and you enjoyed/hated this fic please review I cannot get better without knowing my problems. I do aspire one day to write as a job.  
  
This fiction is not action packed, contain battles of titanic proportion, or have cool mechas (besides Skuld's).  
  
There may be a slight OOC to this characters of Ah! My Goddess! In this fiction. This is mainly due to the fact that in the anime none of the characters except Urd are portrayed in a sexually aggressive person. But this IS a romantic fiction, and I do have to use the characters for this  
  
Set directly after my other Ah! My Goddess Fiction piece The Definition of Perfection.  
  
Enjoy and happy reading.  
  
Chapters will be posted upon completion. I am really under a lot of workloads this year as far as school goes, expect one every weekend or so.  
  
Please ask me before linking to, or posting this work somewhere. I will grant permission for you to do so if I see fit (most often the case.) 


	2. Flooding Memories

Author's Notes: I am basing these chapters and writings mostly from the anime. I DO own the manga, but I think as far a romantic drama the Anime sets it up much better for this kind of fic. At least in my opinion. Keiichi's family is well a figment of my writing. I don't believe either the manga or anime mention or include them (besides Megumi). So I did what I had to so the wedding wouldn't be affected by their presence or look weird without their presence.  
  
This fic is currently PG-13. It's a two-chapter fic; at least I think it will be. Sorry if it's too short for you, but The Definition of Perfection really completed my main goal, the love story. Love by my definition is the devotion, trust, and care of the partners. I think I accomplished showing that between Keiichi and Belldandy in the first fic, that is why I am not making this too long. Sorry ^__^; And if this is too much Ah! My Goddess! And you think I suck as a writer feel free to say that too. I welcome all comments.  
  
And I will use songs a lot in this fic, songs that were recommended and some I thought fit. And for many of the ideas for who and what happens I'd like to thank SporkGoddess for the help on that ^_^;  
  
This fic is currently only on Fanfiction.net, AnimeX.com's Message Board, AnimeX.com and Gundam.com's message board. Please notify me if you have seen this fic elsewhere or if you wish to use it.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Honeymooning on Silent Waters (Chapter One: Flooding Memories)  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
--------  
  
Everybody clapped as Keiichi and Belldandy entered the reception hall. They couldn't contain their smiles as they shook hands and hugged their friends and family. After everyone had sat down the celebrations began.  
  
"A toast to Morisato and Belldandy!" Otaki yelled out. The autoclub raised their glasses to their friends. "Now I have to give this speech right? Well ya alright then! Well ever since the guys at Keiichi's old dorm found him with Belldandy in our male only dorm, Keiichi you dog you." Otaki said throwing a wink Keiichi's way. Keiichi was hiding his face. "These two have been inseparable. The bond they share is truly a work of art. And the Nekomi Tech auto club is proud to have them with us! Oh and did I mention that the club is taking new mem-" That was all Otaki got to before Keiichi pulled him down.  
  
Next Urd got up. There was a whistle from the crowd. She tossed a wink the guy's way before speaking. "I've known Belldandy a long time, I've lived with her all my life. And I can say I've never seen her so attached to something or someone. Or so in love. It makes me happy to see my sister has found her soulmate." Urd paused then with a sly grin "Maybe tonight I can find that too." Urd tossed a wink to a group of males in the back who began rioting. Skuld groaned.  
  
Keiichi got up next. "Well I never thought I'd be in this position. I mean the guys at the auto club sure said so." Everyone gave a chuckle as Keiichi rubbed the back of his head. "But I am here and it fills me with joy. Never in my life have I felt to complete and just happy to be breathing. Belldandy has made my life so much more rich and wonderful since that day we first met." As Keiichi spoke those words he recalled a foggy image. of him and Belldandy? But they were young. In that second the image was gone. Keiichi cleared his head and continued. "And I am very happy you all today could be here with us to share our beginning. I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Please enjoy yourselves. And I would like to thank Urd and Otaki for their help in this." The congregation applauded as Keiichi took his seat.  
  
Belldandy stood up; she had taken off her headdress and a wave of long golden hair trailed behind her. Instead of whistling the guys were whispering among each other. Among that was "Damn Keiichi is such a lucky dog!"  
  
"I am very glad to be here today. Keiichi has become the most important thing in my life and, I am no happier than when I am with him. I am so very grateful I was allowed to be with him. Today when we start our lives officially as one I am glad it could be with family and friends. I would like to extend my gratitude to all of you for coming. And to my sister Urd and Otaki for their help in planning this. Please enjoy yourselves." Belldandy finished with a smile as she sat down.  
  
The night was filled with dance and song as the crowd enjoyed themselves. Skuld has found some Ice Cream and was enjoying herself immensely. Urd was flirting among a group of Keiichi's friends. Otaki was showing off his tools, which he somehow fit onto his tuxedo. And Tamiya was drinking sake with the autoclub, still looking very out of place with a tuxedo. Belldandy got up with the bouquet and Keiichi announced the traditional toss of the bouquet.  
  
The girls all lined up except for Skuld who was enjoying some vanilla. Belldandy readied her hand and threw it backwards. right to Sora, who brought her hands up to guard her face and caught it. Her freckled face blushed as she brushed some brown hair away from her eyes. Keiichi then got up to throw the garter, and almost ALL the guys there, except for the ones Urd was keeping entertained in other ways, lined up. Keiichi tossed it and it landed right on Aoshima's head as he was sipping some punch.  
  
Sora blushed as he saw it land on Aoshima, but quickly hid her excitement. Aoshima removed the piece of clothing and tucked it away. But the crowd soon shoved a blushing Sora and a confused Aoshima together.  
  
After some general talk Urd found a Karoke machine... And she dragged Tamiya up for the first song.  
  
"Paradise by the Dashboard Light- Meat Loaf" flashed on the TV screen. Tamiya looked dumbly at the reading screen, but Urd persuaded the big man with a kiss.  
  
Tamiya: "I remember every little thing  
  
As if it happened only yesterday  
  
Parking by the lake  
  
And there was not another car in sight  
  
And I never had a girl  
  
Looking any better than you did  
  
And all the kids at school  
  
They were wishing they were me that night  
  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
  
And we're glowing the metal on the edge of a knife  
  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light"  
  
Urd: "Ain't no doubt about it  
  
We were doubly blessed  
  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
  
And we were barely dressed  
  
Ain't no doubt about it  
  
Baby got to go and shout it  
  
Ain't no doubt about it  
  
We were doubly blessed."  
  
Tamiya: "Cause we were barely seventeen  
  
And we were barely dressed  
  
Baby doncha hear my heart  
  
You got it drowning out the radio  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
For you to come along and have some fun  
  
And I gotta let ya know  
  
No you're never gonna regret it  
  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
  
It'll feel all right  
  
Well I wanna make your motor run  
  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
  
And we're glowing the metal on the edge of a knife  
  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
  
Paradise by the dashboard light  
  
You got to do what you can  
  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
  
Ain't no doubt about it  
  
We were doubly blessed  
  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
  
and we were barely --  
  
we're gonna go all the way tonight  
  
we're gonna go all the way  
  
and tonight the night...."  
  
RADIO BROADCAST:  
  
Ok here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here, two down, nobody on, no  
  
score, bottom of the ninth, there's the wind-up, and there it is, a line shot up the  
  
middle, look at him go. This boy can really fly! He's rounding first and really turning  
  
it on now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second; the ball is bobbled out  
  
in center, and here comes the throw, and what a throw! He's gonna slide in head first,  
  
here he comes, he's out! No, wait, safe - safe at second base, this kid really makes  
  
things happen out there. Batter steps up to the plate here's the pitch - he's going, and  
  
what a jump he's got, he's trying for third, here's the throw, its in the dirt - safe at  
  
third! Holy cow, stolen base! He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost daring  
  
him to try and pick him off. The pitcher glances over, winds up, and it bunted,  
  
bunted down the third base line, the suicide squeeze is on! Here he comes, squeeze  
  
play, it's gonna be close, here's the throw, here's the play at the plate, holy cow, I  
  
think he's gonna make it!  
  
  
  
Urd: "Stop right there!  
  
I gotta know right now!  
  
Before we go any further --!  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Will you love me forever?  
  
Do you need me?  
  
Will you never leave me?  
  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Will you love me forever?  
  
Do you need me?  
  
Will you never leave me?  
  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
  
I gotta know right now  
  
Before we go any further  
  
Do you love me !  
  
Will you love me forever!"  
  
Tamiya: "Let me sleep on it  
  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
  
Let me sleep on it  
  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
  
Let me sleep on it  
  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
  
Let me sleep on it  
  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
  
Let me sleep on it  
  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
  
Let me sleep on it  
  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning"  
  
Urd: "I gotta know right now!  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Will you love me forever?  
  
Do you need me?  
  
Will you never leave me?  
  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
  
I gotta know right now!  
  
Before we go any further  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Will you love me forever?"  
  
Tamiya: Let me sleep on it  
  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
  
Let me sleep on it  
  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
  
Let me sleep on it!  
  
Urd: Will you love me forever?  
  
Tamiya: Let me sleep on it!  
  
Urd: Will you love me forever?  
  
Tamiya: "I couldn't take it any longer  
  
Lord I was crazed  
  
And when the feeling came upon me  
  
Like a tidal wave  
  
I started swearing to my God and on my mother's grave  
  
That I would love you to the end of time  
  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!  
  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
  
To hurry up and arrive  
  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
  
I don't think that I can really survive  
  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
  
I'm praying for the end of time  
  
It's all that I can do  
  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!  
  
It was long ago and it was far away  
  
And it was so much better than it is today"  
  
Urd: "It never felt so good  
  
It never felt so right  
  
And we were glowing like  
  
A metal on the edge of a knife"  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers. Tamiya looked a bit dazed till Urd kicked him and he bowed. Next up was Otaki and Satoko.  
  
"I got you babe - Sonny and Cher" flashed on screen.  
  
Otaki: "They say we're young and we don't know,  
  
won't find out until we grow.  
  
Well, I don't know if all that's true,  
  
'cause you got me, and baby, I got you."  
  
Together: "Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe."  
  
Satoko: "They say our love won't pay the rent,  
  
before it's earnt, our money's all been spent.  
  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot,  
  
but at least I'm sure of all the things we got."  
  
Together: "Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe."  
  
Otaki: "I got flowers in the spring,  
  
I got you to wear my ring.  
  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown,  
  
and if I get scared, you're always around."  
  
Satoko: "So let them say your hair's too long,  
  
'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong.  
  
Then put your little hand in mine  
  
there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb."  
  
Together: "Babe, I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
I got you to hold my hand;  
  
I got you to understand.  
  
I got you to walk with me;  
  
I got you to talk with me.  
  
I got you to kiss goodnight;  
  
I got you to hold me tight.  
  
I got you; I won't let go,  
  
I got you to love me so.  
  
I got you babe, I got you babe..."  
  
Everyone clapped again. Keiichi was looking through the songs till he found one that really stuck in his head. And a flash came to his head again. A ring. For Belldandy. It looked exactly like the ring he gave her after the Ultimate Magic Circle Incident. Only larger. No smaller but he had small hands? The image disappeared again as Keiichi got up and went on stage and everyone cheered.  
  
"I knew I loved you - Savage Garden" flashed on screen.  
  
Keiichi: "Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life"  
  
Another flash came into his memory. Him waiting somewhere. The temple?  
  
"There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home"  
  
Another more recent memory came to Keiichi mind. His strange memory of Belldandy when he first saw her. And how now he felt so complete like he found the solution to the puzzle of himself?  
  
"I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you"  
  
Keiichi bowed as the crowd clapped, and some girls began lightly tearing up, but tried to keep these images in his head. What did they mean?  
  
Author's Notes: Wheee that's it for this Chapter. I welcome comments and reviews, even flames if you at least point out things I need to work on! 


	3. Gentle Waves

Author's Notes: There is hinting of sex, nothing above rated R but be aware. Lemonade PG-13 at worst.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Honeymooning on Silent Waters (Chapter Two: Gentle Waves)  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
--------  
  
Keiichi Morisato's senses started to return as he awoke from sleep. He opened his eyes to see his love Belldandy, the Goddess that graced his existence by him. Keiichi closed his eyes again and scooted closer to Belldandy. Her warmth, her touch, her love soothed Keiichi. Keiichi drifted back to sleep.  
  
Belldandy opened her eyes and unconsciously wrapped her arms around her love, her head now on his shoulder. He needed her, and she needed him.  
  
The morning could wait they knew.  
  
---  
  
In the afternoon Keiichi and Belldandy were packing for their trip. Keiichi closed his suitcase and snapped the lid on. He wiped his brow with his jacket sleeve pushing some black strands away. He wore a simple white T-shirt, his jacket, and blue jeans. Keiichi walked over to Belldandy while she closed hers. His hands wrapped over hers and he smiled at her. She returned the smile as the pushed together and closed the suitcase. His hands wrapped around her and interlocked in front closing her in a tight hug. Her hair was mostly wrapped up in a ponytail, some curved around her head lining her delicate face. Her blue eyes sparkled with an innocent fire as she looked at her husband and kissed him. She wore an orange shirt and a red skirt cut right above her knee. Keiichi released his love and, they moved their luggage to the taxi they would take to the beach.  
  
The ocean awaited them. Little did they know so did Urd, and unwillingly Skuld.  
  
---  
  
They arrived at the ocean at the lobby of their hotel later that. Keiichi took out his wallet and paid the cabby as Belldandy took the luggage from the trunk out. The cabby drove away and Keiichi and Belldandy brought their suitcases inside to the register.  
  
"Hello welcome to Silent Waters! Do you have a reservation?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes. Keiichi Morisato." Keiichi replied setting his bags down.  
  
"Ah the honeymoon suite. That will be 90,000 yen. Would you like to pay now?"  
  
Keiichi reached into his pocket for his wallet. When he was working he purposely did more jobs and more hours than needed for the trip and wedding. He opened his wallet and paid the man. The man filed the money away and gave the couple two keys.  
  
"The suite is the small beach house by the shore, we'll have your luggage delivered you your door later if you wish to leave it here for now."  
  
"Thanks that'd be great." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Enjoy your stay at Silent Waters Resort." The clerk said with a smile. Belldandy and Keiichi left, Belldandy slightly leaning on her husband as they walked out onto the beach. They crossed the sandy shore to the beach house.  
  
---  
  
Later that evening they sat out on the porch on the swinging bench seat looking out on the ocean, the sun's reflecting rays shining on them.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Kei?" Belldandy asked, her head resting on his shoulder as they swung back and forth.  
  
Keiichi nodded. But he looked to his wife, immersed in the gentle sunlight, her skin taking on a delicate hue, her eyes shimmering with the image of the sun in them. "Nothing can compare with you Bell."  
  
Belldandy blushed at the complement and kissed her husband a thank you. Keiichi returned the Goddess' kiss. Keiichi looked deep into her eyes and saw his reflection, but it wasn't what he expected. He had another flash of memory, this time longer. He saw his meeting with Belldandy. He remembered brief scenes from their time together. He remembered seeing that ring Belldandy wanted. And he remembered giving up his memories.  
  
"Keiichi? Keiichi?" Belldandy's words shook him from his memories and he looked at her.  
  
"Belldandy- Belldandy when you came to my dorm it wasn't the first time I saw you?" Keiichi asked. He looked into her eyes and gained confirmation. "So it's true, my visions?" Keiichi asked as much as stated.  
  
"Keiichi, I." the Goddess looked at her lap and took a deep breath. "You remember don't you?" Belldandy asked silently, her tone soft, silent, and most of all fearful. Keiichi nodded his answer. Belldandy's voice was shaky. "Keiichi I am sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to." Keiichi's hands stopped her as she stood up. His tone was soft and disarming.  
  
"Belldandy don't think for a minute I could ever be angry with you. You did what you needed to do. My existence would have meant nothing if it wasn't for you. I love you Bell. It's just I needed to know what my childhood was really like."  
  
Belldandy's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her husband. The fires in their hearts burned passionately for each other. Without a word Keiichi lifted his wife into his arms and carried her inside.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi slept peacefully this night under the covers as Belldandy quietly slipped out of the bed. Her hair dropped down and covered the back of her smooth back, the moonlight through the window highlighted her beautiful body. She slowly slipped into her clothes and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
She walked outside to gaze into the night stars and moon. She found her older sister leaning against the wall outside the door.  
  
"Belldandy you do realize that this path, as happy as it may be will eventually lead to sorrow." Urd asked. She had always avoided this part of their relationship when she talked with Belldandy. But it needed to be addressed now,  
  
"I know that as a mortal Keiichi cannot live past mortal age. I realize that one day he may not be with me. But I will cherish the moments I share with him. Instead of dreading the day when he leaves me I will make the most out of the ones I still have with him. It is not his smile or face that makes me love him, it is his soul and heart that will always be with him no matter how he ages, and even when he leaves I will carry the lessons he has taught with me forever." Belldandy said softly.  
  
Urd nodded silently as she flew off, leaving Belldandy alone in her thoughts. She looked at the moon and unconsciously her hands were at her abdomen. The sounds of the waves crashing on the shore filled her ears as she took in a deep breath. The soft glow of nighttime light highlighted her skin. Maybe memories weren't all Keiichi would have to leave with her.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes this is hinting at the possibility of a baby. But not immediately, 


	4. Unforeseen Consequences

Author's Note: Writer's block. Extremely bad. Very very traumatizing x_X. Well I am back (I'm sure there's both love and hate about this heh). Short chapter trying to set up from something I don't even know what will happen in. I use Kami-sama instead of Almighty as reference to God.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Honeymooning on Silent Waters (Chapter Three: Unforeseen Consequences)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
"I'll never forget you Belldandy." Keiichi said. He bent his head as Belldandy's trembling hand reached up to his forehead and erased his memories. Their memories. But that promise rang in his mind. Through the barriers, through the years, through the will of the Gods.  
  
Keiichi sat up on the bed sweating. There was a pain in his head. He remembered this from before when he saw all those images when Belldandy entered his mind. But this time he could remember them. But why?  
  
---  
  
"So it has happened. Has the seal been broken?" Kami-sama asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Replied the Goddess standing beside him. They stood in Kami- sama's office; translucent screens with images that were going on in Earth were around in the air. Kami-sama stood facing a tree, his black hair hanging low on his muscular form.  
  
"Bring them to me. Issue an order to Belldandy to return with the mortal Keiichi." Came the God's command.  
  
"Yes Kami-sama." With that the Goddess knelt and left the chamber, leaving Kami-sama alone to think about this. Alone in a swirl of thought and confusion of what he was to do.  
  
---  
  
Belldandy was singing to herself softly as she prepared breakfast. Keiichi walked in pulling his sweater about him. The birds were singing outside and sunlight was breaking in through the window. Keiichi walked behind Belldandy and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Good morning Bell." He said hugging his wife tightly.  
  
"Good morning Keiichi. You are up early."  
  
Keiichi couldn't deny the claim. He usually didn't get up this early; he didn't expect Belldandy to be up making breakfast either. He looked at the window at the sunrise. His hand moved from holding Belldandy to lower the heat on the stove. Belldandy turned around and gave him a curious look. He wasn't taller than her; they were about the same height so she was looking straight at him.  
  
"Belldandy let's go out and watch the sunrise." Keiichi said. They moved outside of the little beach house onto the sand and looked over the ocean, at the rising sun and the myriad of colors.  
  
Keiichi turned his head and, he looked at Belldandy's azure blue eyes, clearer and brighter than the sky. He leaned forward and gave his wife an appreciative kiss. He was startled when a bolt of lightning came down and struck the sand before them. Belldandy knelt on the ground, a silent question of disbelief on her lips.  
  
"What is it Bell?"  
  
"It's father. He wants to see both of us in four days. It's about our marriage." Belldandy said silently. Tears rimmed her ears. She stood up and fell into Keiichi's arms.  
  
That struck home for Keiichi. Keiichi had never seen or met Belldandy's father, and with good reason! He lived in heaven as well God! Only when bugs were interfering when they were close together did her father ever intervene in their lives. He wouldn't be doing something unless there was a problem. There couldn't be a problem, Keiichi reassured himself, not now. Not now. Keiichi held onto that thought. He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't. His world crumbled beneath him.  
  
---  
  
"What do you think it is Urd?" Belldandy asked her older sister. The time was growing short. Tomorrow the gate would open.  
  
The dark skinned Goddess thought for a minute. Her white hair trailed behind her as she slowly paced. Urd had no idea what this all meant. She let an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry I just don't know what this could mean Belldandy."  
  
Belldandy closed her eyes and sat down on the swinging bench. Urd could see the wetness around her eyes. "You are scared of loosing him?" Urd asked, stating the obvious.  
  
"Only a few years we've shared Urd. There's so much more in life I wish to share with Keiichi. There's so many things we haven't experience, we haven't lived." Belldandy said. "Our lives are one until the day we must separate. Even when the day comes that Keiichi nears his death from his mortal limitation my heart will still love him. I don't want it to be over so soon. Not yet."  
  
Urd listened silently. This was the case with many love stories of people from different races, the curse of different lifespans. And to add on Kami- sama might be cutting this relationship even shorter. But Belldandy and Keiichi had passed the Judgement Gate; the love they shared was the purest possible; they should have the blessing of the gods. Even this love story must come to an end, but the reality of how brief this really was seemed like a slap to Urd.  
  
Skuld suddenly appeared literally from thin air wailing "We can't let this happen!"  
  
"Skuld how did you know about this!" Demanded Urd.  
  
"Mr. Ear of course!" Skuld retorted presenting her hearing device.  
  
"Skuld there's nothing we can do." Belldandy said standing up. Her eyes opened up as she smiled softly at her sister. The moisture of her eyes reflected the pale moonlight. "All we can do is hope for the best." Belldandy said quietly.  
  
The pure weight of sadness in Belldandy's voice struck Skuld more profoundly than any blow might have. She hadn't seen her older sister this wounded in years.  
  
All they could do was hope. Even Banbei could see the sadness in the air as he swept the temple. 


	5. Until the End of Time

Author's Notes: Not much to say. Again it's rated PG-13 for a reason, but it's nothing you wouldn't see on TV. If you notice whenever there's a lot of contemplation about how the relationship of Keiichi and Belldandy has affected them I tend to do it from Keiichi's perspective, probably because as a male I find it easier that way. I also think in the Anime they focus more primarily in the last two episodes on Belldandy's feelings about this, Keiichi's off working his butt of ^_^;  
  
Note I am not sure if Goddesses in the anime and manga are immortal or mortal or have plain long life spans. It's never addressed to my knowledge (or I forgot it.) so anyway I have assumed for the purposes of this fic Belldandy has a REALLY long lifespan or is just plain out immortal. Someone flame me if this is wrong _  
  
I'll probably do two more chapters, but if you've noticed this fic's chapters, except the first because of the song, are really short.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Honeymooning on Silent Waters (Chapter Four: Until the End of Time)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Keiichi's eyes stayed on Belldandy's face when he woke up. He couldn't get over the fact this might be his last day with her. That he might never look upon her beauty, might never embrace her, might never kiss her, and might never even be around her again. Keiichi's heart ached. His life had held meaning because of her. He didn't know what he could do without her. He closed his eyes and moved closer to his wife. But no matter what he would never forget her. He made himself that promise. He would never forget his love for her. A promise he would keep, even if it meant defying the gods. Something he had done already. Keiichi's mind drifted off to the recluse of sleep. Where the harsh reality on Earth could not reach him.  
  
---  
  
The clock neared noon. Every step from the temple was one of trial and journey for Keiichi and Belldandy. But unlike the Judgement Gate, Kami- sama's trial would not be of whether their love was true.  
  
Urd and Skuld watched silently from the porch. Urd muttered curses about how disorganized the system at Heaven was when she had tried to sort things out. She cursed how things were turning out.  
  
Skuld found herself pained for Belldandy, and for Keiichi. But there was no ultimate magic circle that could stop the threat this time. For the first time in her young life Skuld had nothing she could do, the feeling of helplessness crashed against her heart.  
  
Belldandy turned to look at Keiichi. She extended a hand and put it on his face. She looked into his deep brown eyes, so full of sorrow in the past few days; they seemed to have the look of an older man beyond the years of young Keiichi. His handsome face seemed to take on the weight of the world. She leans in and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Keiichi, no matter what the day, no matter what the age, no matter what the era, I will always remember you. I will always love you. Not even when time has made the dust on the Earth thick will I ever think about seeking someone to complete me as you have done, because it cannot be done. You are apart of me. My life has been worth it because of you Kei. I love you, I am so glad I found you. I just wish we might have had more time."  
  
Keiichi pulled her close into a hug. He couldn't imagine a life without her. Without waking up to Belldandy's warm smile, without seeing her crystal blue eyes that made the sky seem dark, without seeing her, the best part of him.  
  
"Belldandy, I know you have to be someone, something you were born and destined to be. But no matter what happens I will always love you. Nothing can pain me as much as the thought of loosing you, but I will never stop loving you. I could never do that; it would deny my being and my existence. And not time, magic, or pain will ever take or destroy that love. Until the last breath I take, until my soul disappears I will love you."  
  
The shining purple light came down. Belldandy and Keiichi walked into it hand in hand. They would face Judgement together.  
  
---  
  
Keiichi stood on the platform his head low. Belldandy's hand entwined in his gave him courage. But how could he face up to possible separation?  
  
Kami-sama felt their nervousness. They didn't know the true reason he summoned them, but given their history it was no surprise they held fears. But as if he could successfully separate them for that matter. "Keiichi Morisato. What do you think makes you worthy of retaining the contract you hold with the Goddess Belldandy?"  
  
Keiichi swallowed and felt his saliva run down his throat, he opened his mouth slowly, afraid to speak. "I really don't know sir. I'm just what I am a human. And I know I can't give Belldandy the world like she deserves. I'm just a human. But once Skuld asked me 'What could you do? You're just a human!' and to this day I cannot say more to you than I said to her. I can try. Everyday I know how lucky I am to have Belldandy at my side. And I'll always to become more worthy of her love. I'll always try to make her as happy as I can," Keiichi swallowed again. "It's all I can do, but I love her. And my existence would be meaningless without her."  
  
Belldandy felt a twinge of fear strike through her body. Did Kami-sama finally decide this contract should be revoked? She hated to think such thoughts. She imagine how she could go on normally with her life without Keiichi. She couldn't bear the thought.  
  
Kami-sama nodded. "Keiichi it is the same qualities that put you up for a wish that makes Belldandy love you," Kami-sama explained. "Your heart. And you have done much more than try Keiichi. Belldandy is who she is because of you."  
  
"S-sir?"  
  
"A Goddess' power grows and develops with the love in her heart. Belldandy's progress since meeting with you has not been anything less than phenomenal. Her powers have matured greatly, her heart has gained experience that could never be replicated, and her love has done nothing but grown. You both have endured many trials with nothing but each other to fight for and cling to. This love even endured the test of the Judgement Gate. And for that this marriage, and your lives together have received the Gods' blessing," Kami-sama explained. "And nothing seems to be able to block this. Keiichi your love for Belldandy is so strong it has evoked remembrance of what was hid from you with Goddess powers. And in light of all these events I have come to believe this is the emotion love in its purest form. Because of this I believe your contract must now be validated in full."  
  
"F-father?" Belldandy questioned. In full? What was Kami-sama doing?  
  
"Keiichi your wish was to have Belldandy be with you forever. I believe you deserve this in full. What I offer you is the curse of the Gods Keiichi. I offer you immortality," Kami-sama stated.  
  
Millions of thoughts ran through Keiichi's head. Immortality? Him? And before he thought living with three Goddesses was much! "Imm-immortality?"  
  
"I will give you the immortality of a God, Keiichi. Unless you are killed you will never die. And as you age your body will retain the vigor of youth. It is the chance to stay with Belldandy for eternity, to pass the barrier your life span presents. A chance to see any child you foster grow. And the chance for life to become dull. The chance to see all your family and friends die, while you remain eternally young. The chance to see the era you were born to, and the world around you, change. What I offer is not a simple choice to make Keiichi. If you reject my offer your contract with Belldandy will hold until the day you pass on. A rich and full life, but one of a human life span."  
  
Keiichi grasped Belldandy's hand and looked into her crystal blue eyes. He saw shock and. fear?  
  
Belldandy's heart raced. This is what this was about? This was a way out of the troubles that plagued her. But. What if Keiichi rejected her? She didn't know. She couldn't ask Keiichi to take on such a power for her. She didn't know if he loved her that much. She couldn't speak.  
  
Keiichi turned his head to Kami-sama standing above on the platform of the hall. "Belldandy once told me she wanted to see all her springs with me. If that's still rue. I can't reject this offer, if she'll have me forever I want to remain by her side," Keiichi said. "Until the end of time."  
  
"Kei." Belldandy said softly as she hugged her husband tight, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Then let it be," Kami-sama said with a slight smile and nod. "Oh, and Urd and Skuld. Your punishment for spying in on a private meeting will be dealt with don't you doubt. Expect a message."  
  
---  
  
"WHAT!?" Urd wailed.  
  
"How did he find us!!" Skuld whined. 


	6. Forevermore Epilogue

Author's Notes: Urgh I've taken a big liberty here. Gee I just love abusing grammar to do funny stuff in my stories ^_^;;  
  
Anyway consider this the epilogue. Songfic chapter to end this fic. I've skipped a bit in time. This starts with the one year anniversary of Keiichi and Belldandy's marriage (yeah this really doesn't make sense unless you read my other story The Definition of Perfection). Ends like maybe 6 months after that perhaps?  
  
The song is within {}. The song title is Forevermore.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Honeymooning on Silent Waters (Epilogue: Forevermore)  
  
By  
  
Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy walked silently through the grove of blooming flowers. Spring had come again and was in magnificent bloom. The pink and white flowers were everywhere on the trees, illuminated by the pale moonlight.  
  
Keiichi watched Belldandy, admiring her beauty from afar as she gazed at the moon. Her golden mane of hair outlined her gentle face, highlighted by the elongated diamond and two triangles. The shimmer of the heavenly bodies were reflected in her blue orbs so full of life. He walked over slowly, and Belldandy instinctively leaned against Keiichi. She looked into Keiichi's warm brown eyes and his handsome face and saw all she ever wanted or needed. Keiichi wrapped his arm around the Goddess and kissed her. Keiichi had no purpose without Belldandy. This is what he lived for. This is what felt right. His heart told him this was what was right. Belldandy's heart was never happier than when she could see Keiichi's smile. And it made her happy she was why he smiled.  
  
"I love you Bell," Keiichi whispered into her ear.  
  
"And I love you Kei," Belldandy responded and placed a peck on his cheek. Their gazes turned upwards to the stars and the moon above highlighting the Earth with their hazy light, breaking up the dark canvas of night with their eternal sparkle.  
  
"Bell what about we go to the ocean again this summer?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful Kei," she responded smiling warmly at her husband. They gazed at the mysterious moon and beautiful starlight of spring together once again.  
  
---  
  
{Feel the wind Feel the sun And our new day in paradise has only begun On the sand by the sea It's peaceful oasis made for you and for me Take my hand... This place was always waiting This beauty all around us The air intoxicating Just like the love that found us Let's forget who we've been And give in to the dream Maybe life is a song That's how it seems...}  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi sat on the beach and smiled as they looked over the ocean together. Keiichi grasped Belldandy's hand and led her to the sea, it's glassy surface reflecting the sun's rays. They splashed in the water smiling. As Keiichi looked at Belldandy's smile he felt as if something was just right. He couldn't explain it, but looking upon her face that moment he felt like nothing else mattered. He was snapped from his though as Belldandy splashed him in the face laughing. He playfully tackled her and they slipped under the ocean surface together.  
  
{And forevermore we'll hear the music play Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way And forevermore we'll know the melody We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea}  
  
They stood together on the balcony of their room looking at the sky. The fingers of their hands intertwined.  
  
{Past the clouds Past the sky We can only imagine what great mysteries lie Other moons Other stars Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far)  
  
Take my hand... This miracle's undying It never will forsake us We'll always keep on flying Wherever love may take us}  
  
Keiichi looked into Belldandy's eyes as she looked at the sunset. The sun's rays across the water painted it a myriad of beautiful colors, but Keiichi's interest remained in the one her loved. "Belldandy."  
  
Belldandy shifted her gaze from the sunset to regard her husband.  
  
"Belldandy everyday it's like I lose more of myself but I feel as if I live more. I fall deeper in love with you. I want you to know no matter what I'll love you."  
  
{Let's forget who we've been And give in to the dream Maybe life is a song That's how it seems...}  
  
Belldandy smiled as she pulled Keiichi close and kissed him. "Keiichi you know I will always stay by your side as long as you need me. I only hope that's forevermore. Because that's how I want to spend my life."  
  
They lost themselves in that embrace as the sun slowly set under the sea.  
  
{And forevermore we'll hear the music play Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way And forevermore we'll know the melody We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea}  
  
Keiichi looked down into the innocent eyes of the child he held in his arms. Belldandy slowly wrapped her arm around his waist and looked at the child warmly as well. 


End file.
